Unburn the Ashes
by The Color Gray
Summary: When Regina, Robin, Roland, Henry, Belle, and Snow are taken in the snap, Emma is left scrambling to pick up the pieces. Years later, Robyn finds herself asking about her parents, and Emma decides to step up. Meanwhile, Robin and Regina desperately fight to find a way back to their daughter. Written for OQ Prompt Party 2019 (Prompts 10 & 24) **ONE SHOT**


**Hello all! This fic is for Prompt Party week 2019! **

**It includes prompts 10 & 24! It took me a day to write, and three to edit LOL. I'm hoping to be more active on this account, and post more fics in the future. So stay tuned! **

**Without further ado, let the story begin...**

* * *

"Regina… Regina!"

He had been screaming for what seemed like hours now, and his voice was beginning to give out on him. His body was shaking. His heart was pounding. The life he thought he knew had just faded. His love… gone.

He didn't even know where.

Soon, his daughter began stirring in his arms. He was too weak to calm her… to broken. Looking around at what surrounded him, his heart sank. He was alone. "Henry!" He desperately screamed. "Roland!" No response. He almost fell to his knees in agony.

For once in his life, he was alone. His love, Regina, swept away. His stepson, gone. His _own_ son… he couldn't even bring himself to conceive the thought. No. This was not real.

He paused, reality setting in. His empty surroundings building up nausea in his stomach. Vomit rising in his throat. Panic in his chest.

This _was_ real

"Hey, hey. Shh." He said as his daughter fussed. Her cries… her grunts… they were as sad as his own. She must have sensed his distress. "It's going to be ok." He whispered. "Your father is here… and everything is going to be alright."

_Was it? _Robin barely believed his own words.

He placed his daughter down and stood unable to face her fully. His heart, breaking. His innermost being aching. It felt as though someone had stabbed him.

He let his tears fall, as he turned his face away once more. Sorrow overwhelming his entire body.

Then, without warning, he disappeared.

_-Emma's apartment, 5 years after the disappearance-_

"Auntie Emma?" The little girl squawked as she colored at the kitchen table. Her little legs swinging and swaying against the air. Emma, finishing what she was doing, looked up at the girl. Her small face not ceasing to lift from the coloring page. Soft auburn hair like her mother sat just on top of her shoulders. She never let it grow any longer. Eyes like her father, a stunning hazel, gave Emma chills all the way up her spine. She remembered them. God, how could she ever forget? She remembered the snap. How she found Robyn wailing in the living room, and her entire family nowhere to be found. She thanked God that her father David, and husband Killian came through… but not unscathed. How can you be alright when half of your family is swept away? She thought to herself. Grabbing the hand of the young girl softly, Emma leaned in. "Yes, Robyn?" She said with a breath.

_"Did you know my parents?" _

Emma breathed in sharply… she knew this day would come. Of all the days Robyn could ask this question, it was now. Bad timing like her father. Hook wasn't home, and Hope was sleeping, so Emma was all on her own. She thought about her daughter Hope. The most beautiful 2-year-old. She wished Henry would have been able to meet her. She knew Regina and Robin would have loved to have play dates. Her head spun with daydreams... daydreams of the 4 of them watching their kids grow… but that dream was long gone. It was too painful to see now.

"Of course I did. They- they were amazi-" before she could finish her statement, the girl started again. "And...and my brothers?" Her little red lips pursed. The poor girl was holding back tears. She only asked about her brothers because Emma told her about them constantly. Always going on about how fantastic Roland and Henry were. They truly loved Robyn endlessly. Emma's mind stirred. She remembers Roland... oh that mighty little spitfire. He wasn't too keen on having a sister, but it only took him a few days to warm up. She remembers when Regina got pregnant. How the curse broke and she had the child she hoped for... with the love of her life nonetheless. She remembers when Henry found out he was going to have a sister. He was 14, but he still cried happy tears.

Damn Henry, Emma thought. Every day she missed her son.

"Yeah. Umm... You remember that I was Henry's birth mom right?"

Robyn tilted her head and nodded yes. Emma's heart broke even more.

"I miss them too baby girl," Emma said softly, releasing her hand from the grasp of Robyn's and stroking her soft brown hair. "I miss them too."

Five years ago today, half of the population disappeared.

Five years ago today, half of _Emma's_ _family_ disappeared. Her son, her mom, her friends. They all became fragments of a memory. A beautiful memory… but that wasn't enough.

Sitting up sharply, Emma left Robyn and quickly walked to Hope's room. She stood at the door, watching her daughter inhale and exhale. She was beautiful while she slept...

At that moment, an odd feeling poked at her.

Loneliness… an old friend.

She was struck again. Abandonment.

The feeling of not having your mother… She remembered what that felt like… _what it feels like_. She never thought that would happen again. But her mother vanished.

She felt a jab in her heart as she realized… Robyn didn't have her mother. She _actually _realized. Exhaling, a deep urgency rose in her chest. No one deserves to grow up without their mother.

Did Robyn have an amazing family? Yes. But that little girl needs her mother. She _deserves _her mother.

Just then, a fire sparked inside of Emma.

She was going to bring Regina back.

She was going to bring all of them back.

* * *

"Gold!" Emma yelled as she pushed through the doors to his shop. The rusty, old, antique cover up for a magic-filled storefront had become sad… dreary, ever since Belle was taken too. Surprised that he hadn't done anything to fix this, Emma was puzzled. Gold always had a plan, yet this time, he seemed to be at a loss.

"Hold your horse's dearie. What do you want?" He said in a deep tone, as he limped his way through the curtains. His mortal body was weak… chained to his cane. Stuck with the man, and not the beast he so often craved.

Although, even with his own physical ailments, he was still powerful. Emma rushed towards the front desk with no hesitation. Her mind and body sure of what she was about to ask.

"I want you to bring them back." She spat out.

Gold almost fell to his knees, as he gave her a long glare. Raising his eyebrow softly, a smirk escaped from his dry lips.

"I've been waiting for you to say that."

Walking out from behind his desk, he waved his hands. In an instant, they dissipated in a puff of Gold's smokey green magic. Emma shot her eyes closed, unsure of where they would appear. When she felt her feet touch the ground, she opened them. They were in a lush, open field. The Storybrooke Botanical Gardens.

Once Gold was able to gain visibility of his surroundings, he opened up his palms. Fiddling around with his magic for a few minutes, he gave Emma a jarring glance. It assured her. Dare I say eased her.

He had a plan.

It only took Emma a second to catch her balance against the grass beneath her feet. Once she did, she watched Gold intently, making no comment. "He knows what he's doing." She told herself.

Conjuring an image with his hands like a hologram, he held in front of her 6 stones. Odd looking stones. Their shapes exactly the same. A different color encompassed each one, painted all the way across the brim. Emma felt a shiver in her bones.

"Do you see these stones Swan? These are the 6 Infinity Stones."

Gold circled them around Emma's gaze so she could see each one individually. He gave no explanation... just paused and silently stared, moving the end of his lips slightly. He was concentrating. She stared back at them blankly, unsure of whether or not to ask for details.

She knew at some point he would open his mouth.

Pulling the hologram forward, he began. "This blue stone..." Gold spat, "That is the Space Stone. It controls exactly what you would assume. It is spatial balance. The red one, Reality, can change everything you thought you knew. One moment the trees are green, the next, they're pink and floating." Emma's eyes became wide. Whoever had these stones must have had incredible power. No man, not even Gold, should possess power like that.

"The purple, The Power Stone, holds everything in its insides. All the power in the universe trapped in its grasp. The Mind Stone is the yellow, and it can mess with your memories in an instant. The Time Stone, green, can alter any timeline, it also keeps the others safe. Lastly, the Soul Stone, orange, allows whoever has control, to steal, manipulate, and alter living and dead souls. At full potential, the Soul Stone grants the user control over all life that resides in this universe. Not just in our world... but in every realm."

Emma stared puzzled. She was afraid. "So we need what exactly?"

Without a second of hesitation, Gold answered her inquiry.

"In order to bring everyone back, we_ need_ the Soul Stone. If we simply trap a soul inside, we can have another return to life in it's place…. but you have to remember dearie... all magic comes with a price."

Emma's mind twist and turned. Trap a soul in the stone? Who's soul? Last time they went around trading away lives, it didn't end well.

She forced her thoughts to fall aside, and she calmed herself. Gold always knew what he was doing. _He had to. _Was it messy? Yes. Was it for the wrong reasons? Usually. But with their entire family gone she assured herself, that this time, they would find a way… the right way. Even if one of their own had to die. That's what hero's do.

"So where do we find it?" Emma said shakily.

She hadn't been on a mission in years. Storybrooke became a ghost town after the snap…and everything stopped. People were tired of fighting and tired of living. They gave up on adventure.

"Oh dearie, I have it. In fact, I have all of them."

Morphing his shape, Gold's flesh began to drip off like water. It looked as though he was melting. Melting into something… evil.

He shook.

He changed.

_What stood before Emma now, changed her forever._

She exhaled sharply, as the figure flashed his hands forwards, revealing the 6 infinity stones. Not a hologram, but the actual stones themselves.

"What the hell?" She said backing away. Her body cowered in fear. Her hands shook with raging light magic. She faced him, his gaze tall… his eyes piercing.

"Thanos…"

* * *

"Where the hell are we?" Regina yelled angrily. One minute she was with her family, the next she was teleported. She was used to that though. Poofing herself off in a cloud of her own magic. But this was different. This _felt_ different. Dusting herself off, she looked around. Her body instantly recognizing the sky... a dim red.

"Shit."

Robin ran his fingers through his hair, helping Regina to sit up straight from where she had landed. It only took him a second to recognize where he was. He didn't even need to confirm it. Regina held him close, as they both stood to their feet.

"Mom… Robin…" Henry said as he clung to Roland. The boy was unsteady, unsure of where he was. He didn't let Roland onto what he was feeling, he desperately had to stay strong for his brother.

"_The Underworld,"_ Robin said with an exhale.

"So we meet again." Regina snickered.

"Why are we here? I wanna go home!" Roland questioned. His face turning sour.

Regina thought of home for a minute. Her life was just flipped upside down again. Life had kicked her in the teeth once more. Her heart ached. Then, she began to panic.

"Robin… the baby!" She yelled, her breath shallow and shaky. Robin searched around for their daughter frantically, as a tear escaped his eyes. "Where is she?!" Regina screeched, her voice breaking. She tiredly sunk into Robin's embrace. Their daughter was gone.

They were alone.

"What the hell is going on?!" Robin screamed, startling Regina. He wanted his daughter back. He wanted his _family _back.

Then, a rustling sound caused them all to cling together. They turned over and saw two bodies in the distance. Creeping forwards, Regina instantly recognized the figures standing before her. One was holding a rather large book... even for her, and the other was fidgeting with the zipper of her jacket, fighting back a stream of tears.

"Belle? Grandma Snow? What the-" Henry said, but was unable to finish. Roland clung to his older brother, fear pulsating through his small veins.

"We were snapped by Thanos," Belle said. Her voice breaking.

Regina raised her brow in confusion. "What do you mean _snapped_?"

Belle opened up the book lying in her hands, trying to find a page. Once she found what she was looking for, she pointed downwards, and everyone's eyes followed her fingers. Including little Roland's, as he pushed up to his tip-toes.

"Well, in order to bring balance to the universe, Thanos brought together the 6 infinity stones, and snapped his fingers." She slid her hand to the side of the page, and it showed the 6 stones, along with a bit of ancient text. "The power in the stones caused 50 percent of the population to disappear… And we are part of the 50 percent." Belle closed the book rather slowly, giving everyone a minute to process.

Henry broke the silence as he began to laugh. "You're serious?" He said with a snicker. "Thanos?"

Regina tapped him on the arm and gave him a motherly stare. She knew what Henry was thinking. She knew how ridiculous he thought it was.

Regina started again, regaining the conversation. "So he was on population control? Great." She rolled her eyes, desperately wanting to punch something. Her blood boiling. Her insides twisting.

Robin took her hand, attempting to soothe her anger. "And '_the snap'_ brought us here? Why?" He questioned. Bubbled up anger, and contempt flooding his voice. No, not just anger, intense rage.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out." Snow said, flipping again through the pages in Belle's book. Her face beamed with hope like usual. It made Regina's stomach sick sometimes. She was waiting for the moment Snow would drop a 'hope' bomb, and the Hope Commission would owe her another quarter.

Regina raised her brow softly. Every once in a while, she awed over the fact that she was a hero. Her enemies on her side. _Her enemies now her family._ She could never forget her days as the evil queen, but she finally moved on and became happy... it took her by surprise.

Now it was all ruined again.

Robin caught a glimpse of Regina's eyes. She was uneasy… which is to be expected. She was usually incredibly steady, firm, not even a bit wary… but not now. Not today. He knew she felt like everything was ruined. He put his arm around her shoulder, kissing her softly. He was trying.

Trying to ease her pain.

Trying to make things better.

But nothing could ease Regina now. Even his warm embrace against her back. His soft kisses to her lips. His forest smell. She was distraught. _He_ was distraught. But the only thing he wanted to do... _The only thing he could do_ was comfort his family. His broken, no longer whole, family.

"AHA! Got it!" Snow shot her head up from the pages and gave the group a firm look. Her smile brimming.

"I think I know how to get back."

* * *

"What do you want from me?" Emma said slowly, as she faced the giant purple creature. His tall structure put a chill in her bones.

He crept closer, sweeping his finger against her chin. "Your life."

Emma jolted backward, pushing away the grip of his hand. It didn't work. He grabbed her throat, pressing hard against her vocal cords. She couldn't scream. She couldn't cry. All she could do was fight the gasping sound threatening to make its way out of her closing lips

"In exchange for the 6 infinity stones, the savior must die. If you die, I will die… and everyone will be brought back. A life for a life."

His voice echoed through the empty field… it was oddly calming. So calming, that It made Emma angry. He let go of his grip on her throat, and she took a sharp inhale.

"Why do you want me dead?" She snapped back at him, still catching her breath.

Memories flashed before her eyes. She remembered when Arthur captured them in Camelot. How he forced Merlin to choke her parents. How she watched her mom almost suffocate. She felt so helpless. _She feels helpless. _That was the past... and she was brave then... but not now. She didn't feel brave now. Sill, her demeanor was changing. She had to fight. No matter how she felt inside, she would never stop being the savior. _She had to bring them_ all back.

Thanos snickered, kneeling downwards. "Oh why, to bring balance to the universe. All saviors must go." And with a deep laugh, he finished. Raising his fist to the air, he smiled. His body rocking with pride.

Emma closed her eyes, waiting for the moment she ceased to exist. Waiting for the moment she would be gone too. She thought about her daughter. She thought about her husband. What would they think? How would they go on? She forced her thoughts away. She couldn't think. She didn't want to. She had to do this. She had to save everyone. Regina and Robin deserved their happiness.

"Swan." A startled Hook said from behind.

"Killian?"

Emma ran and embraced him. She kissed him passionately, and he didn't let go. Pushing herself from his grasp, she let their foreheads rest together. They nuzzled in each other's embrace, and for a moment, she forgot the world was ending. For a moment, everything felt ok.

But _'everything'_ changed when Thanos stepped closer.

"Swan…?" Hook pleaded. "Don't do this… please."

"I have to… tell Hope… tell Henry that I love them." She paused for a second, her hand sliding down Hook's face. He stopped it, letting her palm rest against his cheek. His eyes welling with tears."Tell Regina I'm sorry." She paused, trying to find the right words to say.

"Killian."

She paused again, her voice trying to reassure him. Trying to reassure herself.

"Find me."

Her lips trembled as a deep cry escaped, and letting go of Hook, she walked forwards towards Thanos.

"NO! EMMA!"

* * *

The ground began to shake under them. The red sky morphing into something completely unrecognizable.

A portal.

The gold circle engulfed them, sweeping them from their surroundings.

Belle closed her book, and they all attempted to huddle close together.

The portal completely sucked them in now. Henry shouted. Regina held him by his arm, and Robin held her. Roland's eyes shut quickly, his small body completely weighted into Regina's embrace. Snow stayed close, not saying anything. She wasn't sure what to say. Did their plan work?

_How_ did their plan work?

A few moments pass, and the next thing they knew, they were in Storybrooke.

The wide streets now under their cold bodies.

"We're… back?" Regina asked confused. She sat up and saw that they were in the square. She looked around. It seemed different. "Things are never that easy." Robin chuckled softly, holding onto Henry. Roland let go of Regina, and ran to his papa, his body relaxing now. He felt comfort. As soon as they hit the ground Belle was already off looking for Gold. She was halfway down the street by the time they all sat up.

Regina looked off into the distance, and with tears in her eyes, she ran ahead. Everyone else followed.

"Hook!" She yelled with relief, never thinking she would be so excited to see Captain Guy-liner again.

Though as she got closer, she saw he was holding something in his arms. She couldn't make out what it was. Hooks body was tired, clearly he had walked quite a distance. When Regina gained visibility and saw what it was, her body tensed up. Her jaw fell. Tears spilled out of her eyes. Robin came close behind, and caught her body. Running his hands against her head, and trying to calm her down.

"No," Henry said, falling to his knees, and letting go of Roland's hand. His eyes sunk to the ground. His face sad.

"She-she saved you. All of you." Hook said. His voice breaking.

Emma walked closer, placing her palm on the top of the little girl's chest. She felt no rise… no fall. She was breathless.

"Thanos… I thought he was Gold. He wanted me dead...She must have followed Hook." Emma could barely get any words out as she stared at the body of the lifeless young girl she just killed. Her entire body was moving frantically. Her sentences were half baked and unclear.

"My-my baby girl. She's... so big." Regina cried out.

She recognized her daughter in an instant. As soon as she saw her lying in Hook's arms, she knew. No longer a baby, but the most perfect little girl. Her hair was a soft brown like hers. Her eyes closed, but she knew they were green.

"It's been 5 years," Emma said sternly, choking on her words.

Regina cried even harder.

Hook laid Robyn's small body in her fathers waiting arms. Regina fell limp to the ground, meeting Robin's hand. Hook turned away. No… he pushed himself away. He couldn't contain his tears. He couldn't face them.

"He wanted to kill the savior, and she-" Emma couldn't finish. Her sorrow was too great. Regina, Robin, Roland, and Henry didn't care. They paid no attention to the words coming out of her mouth anyway. The youngest member of their family was gone. The baby Regina and Robin fought tooth and nail for… the baby they all _ached, _and _prayed_ for. She was gone.

"How could you let this happen?!" Regina sobbed. "How?! How Emma?! Regina was screaming even louder now. Her hands shaking as she ran them through her daughter's hair. Robin kept her close, one arm holding his daughter, the other wrapped around Regina's waist. "It's ok. It's ok." He whispered.

A few long minutes had passed, and everyone had finally reunited with each other. Gold was found in the back of his shop by Belle. Charming found Snow in the square and kissed her passionately. Their love bursting. Neal, now 7, followed slowly behind his father and gave Snow a giant hug. Their laughs of joy erupting the atmosphere.

It broke Regina even more.

Hope, after being left with the babysitter, found her parents. She happily ran to them. Her long blonde locks bouncing as Emma spun her around.

Holding Hope close, Emma was unable to make eye contact with Regina. When she occasionally let her eyes slip, her heart tore apart even more. She wanted to bring Regina back _for _Robyn… but now.. she was gone.

Regina and Robin stayed close, unable to express their pain in words. It came out in intense screams and sobs.

Hours passed, and they still hadn't moved from their spot in the square. They cried. They yelled. They hugged.

Regina was angry. Angry at life for handing her this. Angry she missed her daughter's life. Angry at Emma for letting this happen... and lastly, she was angry that she would _never_ feel happiness again. She had Robin by her side, but the gaping hole in her heart grew wider each moment she stared at the lifeless body of her baby girl. She truly would never feel that tangible joy she had before they were taken, ever again.

_She would never be the same._

A few days later they held Robyn's funeral.

It was beautiful.

The entirety of the service Regina and Robin never lost contact with each other. His arms hugging her waist, and her weight leaned into his chest. Keeping each other upright, they desperately were trying to find comfort in the warmth of their bodies. Robin didn't know what to say… he didn't know how to act. He couldn't make this better. How could he move on? Every time their lips touched since that day, it wasn't the same. His touch against her skin, _It was painful._ Every second he tried to stay strong but was breaking at the seems. He will never feel happy again. He was falling apart.

He was falling apart and he couldn't stop it. It wouldn't get better… it wouldn't pass. His daughter was gone. She was really gone.

As they placed the last red rose on her small casket, Regina fell to her knees. A screamed pulsated its way out of her longing lips. Robin wasn't far behind. He sunk to her side, leaning on her shoulder. Their hands intertwined… interlocked. The grip in their fingers increasing each moment.

With loud sobs, they faced their daughter's casket. Regina running her free hand along the side.

Snow came over trying to console her, but Regina pushed her away. A hope speech at this time would cause her to go off the deep end. Robin held her close, as Roland and Henry sat at their sides. Their family… broken once more. Sounds of aching cries echoed through all of Storybrooke. How could they recover from this?

Regina wanted out. She was done fighting.

Letting her body fall limp to the ground, she resisted the urge to let out the desperate screams she still held inside.

She was numb now.

She thought about her return to the Enchanted Forest all those years ago. How she couldn't handle the pain of Henry's memories being gone. _How she ripped her_ own_ heart out._ She thought about ripping it out again. She thought about a lot things.

But it was in this moment, as she stared into the abyss of the pale, dark sky, she realized...

_Nothing would ever be the same_

* * *

Roland sat up in his bed screaming. His eyes morphed into a wide O shape, as his body flailed out of fear. The sound of little Cora crying only intensified the noise of the house. Robin came dashing into his room a few seconds later as Regina tended to the baby.

"Roland! Are you alright?" Robin said stroking his hair. His poor son was sweating, tears escaping his eyes. His body trembling.

"I- I had a nightmare papa." He said shakily.

"Cora's name was-was Robyn, and-and she died, and we-we were sad, and we di-disappeared and-" Roland tried to put words together, but they came out jumbled. He couldn't finish. He erupted into a fountain of tears.

"It's ok son." Robin breathed, letting him fall into his large arms. "It was only a dream."

"Maybe we shouldn't have watched Marvel movies last night," Henry stated, making his way into the room. A laugh escaped from Roland's lips. "Yeah. No more."

For the last few nights Henry had been suggesting they watch 'Marvel' movies. Robin didn't really understand the big deal, but it was important to Henry, so it was important to him. Roland, wanting to be brave, watched them too. It was only a matter of time before he had a nightmare.

Soon, Robin lulled his little boy back to sleep, and made his way to the bedroom. He crept behind Regina, who's eyes were focused on their daughter, as she caressed her chubby cheek. He embraced her from behind. Wrapping his arms around her torso. She met his eyes. God, what a beautiful brown they were. They kissed.

They kissed hard.

They kissed long.

Regina's been doing that ever since Cora was born. Sucking him into the warmth of her soft pink lips. It almost felt like a 'thank you...' even though Robin should be the one thanking her. And he does, but it never feels like enough. Regina deserves the entire world.

When they finished, her eyes immediately came back down to their daughter. She couldn't take her eyes off of her miracle. At just three months old, she had entirely stolen their hearts. Her hair, a deep tuft of brown like Regina's. Her eyes, a piercing emerald green. Everything about her was perfect.

Robin cuddled closer to Regina, letting his hands slide down to her waist. Listening to the sweet noise of their daughter soundly sleeping, he was in awe. It still felt surreal that Cora was _their _daughter.

He felt the rise and fall of Regina's breath against his skin. His hands circling in a steady motion, giving her support as she laid on her side propped up on her elbow. He marveled at his girls. The wonder of his family was a never-ending feat. Oh, how lucky he was. Lucky that the impossible happened, and Regina got pregnant. He remembered the shock pulsating through his veins when they found out. The tears running down Regina's face.

Lucky to have the life that he does. Lucky that he has his beautiful children.

He thought about his kids for a moment. Henry, an amazing step-son. Smart, spunky, and a conqueror. He thought about Roland, a budding spitfire.

And Cora... oh his beautiful daughter Cora. Their sweet lucky feather. His heart was bursting with love. He thought about the first time he saw her. Pride overwhelming him. How he promised that everything would be alright, and that he would protect her at all costs. He remembered how Regina wouldn't leave his embrace as she cried. Her body tired and weak. Still refusing to let their daughter go from her arms.

They all cried that day. Even Emma.

Robin let his thoughts go, exhaling sharply. Breathing was easy now... now that everything was truly alright.

He couldn't contain his happiness. A small chuckle escaped from his lips. The smile that was beginning to form became full, and wide.

"What?" Regina said, turning over to face him. Her small frame now fully rested inside his arms. He swept his fingers through her hair, and cupped her chin for a moment, before rolling over to lay on his back. His mind stirring. His head tilting. He was thinking again, and she could tell.

Breathing in, he let his fingers trace Regina's face once more, resting his palm on her neck.

"Nothing... nothing. I-I'm just happy. It surprises me sometimes."

Regina let his lips sink into hers, as a smile made it's way to the surface. "I love you." she muttered in between kisses. Her breath shaky as this kiss became more intense.

Robin let go, pulling Regina on top of him. She laughed softly, trying not to wake Cora._ "I love you, 3,000 m'lady."_ He said as Regina buried her face into his chest. Thanks to Henry, he was really starting to get the hang of this whole 'Marvel' thing. Regina chuckled, knowing where he got the phrase from. "I love _you_ 3,000."

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnn! It was all just a dream! What'd ya'll think? **

**Anyways, if you stuck around and read this entire fic, then you're a G. I spent a lot of time on this, and legit worked my BUTT off for days. I genuinely hope ya'll like it, and I'd love to hear your opinions. Thank youuuu.**

** Follow my twitter for updates & future fics!**

** Mendozas_Closet**

-The Color Gray


End file.
